


Shattered

by viceindustrious



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious
Summary: A small fragment of Streicher's utter brutality towards you.
Relationships: Julius Streicher/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Shattered

You open your mouth to speak. Streicher shuts it with the toe of his boot: a kick that snaps off teeth at the gum and grinds your lip against the shattered fragments there, making a ragged wound that begins to sag open and well blood that pools in your mouth before spilling out. He gives a quiet snort which might be regret, or shock, or amusement, but you don't hear it. 

You are clenched tight with fear, pain, a delirium sparked in you by loss of blood, perhaps. Streicher growls angrily and yells against your ear, which makes you whimper and try to pull away. Your nails are tearing in the dirt. Streicher clenches his fingers in the back of your hair and pounds your forehead against the ground. He kneels up, hands on the back of your thighs pushing you open until your hips lock and you begin to tremble and shake your head. 

The tip of Streicher's cock is massive and blunt. He slides it into you. One flinch from you, but that's it, only your ragged breathing. Streicher groans and digs his fingers into the bruise-softened flesh of your hips. His eyes slip closed, for a moment, but then his own need drives him and he begins to move: short concussive thrusts merciless in their force. Your hips grate against the ground until the skin breaks.


End file.
